Ryder
Ryder is Lucas' uncle, and is a world famous explorer who has been instrumental in the war against the Goblins. Because Lucas' parents are deceased and Ryder is a globetrotting adventurer, most of Lucas' upbringing has been overseen by Doctor Vargas, causing some interesting friction between the three characters. Biography Adventurer Within the events of the Knack Universe, Ryder is known to be an amazing explorer who knows the country of Newhaven like the back of his hand. This shows throughout the game as he can be seen either fighting Goblins with his bare hands or making platforms that levitate. His sister was Lucas' mother, and he also appears to have a crush on Katrina. Knack Volunteering Within the events of the first game, Ryder can be seen volunteering alongside his friend, Doctor Vargas, to stop the offensive tactics of the Goblins further attacking human settlements in Newhaven. One can see Ryder is known for his explorer skills as he tracks down Goblins after spreading out the Human Coalition Forces to see where the creatures are coming from. Assault on Morgack After finding the Goblin Village hidden within the forest, the Human Coalition Forces strive onward to defeat the forces of the Goblins and find out their secret technology. Through this, Viktor, Doctor Vargas, and Ryder are trapped by the forces of Morgack, the Goblin Chieftan, where they are ambushed by a bombardment of tanks. Within this scene we see Ryder's courage and strength as he takes out a Goblin with a single punch to protect Viktor. Interrogator Within the ending of the Third Chapter within Knack, Morgack is stuck underneath the heavy ruins of his destroyed battle mech. While Lucas is kidnapped by the forces of Viktor, Doctor Vargas leaves the company of the Goblin Chieftan in the hands of Ryder. Knowing his fear of claustrophobia, Ryder uses it against Morgack to make him spill information on wheere the weapons came from. This leads to Morgack revealing the identity of Gundahar and Ryder fleeing due to Gundahar's forces arriving on the scene. Rescue Mision After learning of the two being captured by the forces of Viktor within the Castle of Klan Viktor, Ryder infiltrates the compound to save the likes of Doctor Vargas and Lucas. Along the way, he meets up with Knack, now unlocking his wood transformation, to storm the fortress to free his beloved friends and family members. After the events of Katrina calling in robots to hopefully destroy Knack but failing, Ryder suggests that they all take a vacation to his flat within a city. Defending Home After the four heroes are within the premises of Ryder's home, Gundahar's forces launch an all out assault against the city looting for various relics to resupply fuel for his technological war machines. Ryder takes this opportunity to convince the others to help make fake relics to track down the likes of Gundahar; after some shocking revealations and theories, it works. Barren Wastes After the devastation of Doctor Vargas and the destruction of the Goblin Factory in Goblin Country, Knack and Doctor Vargas regroup with Ryder and Lucas who are in the Barren Wastes to uncover the truth about a key to open a door of massive relics and the devastating effect of the Great Transformation. Throughout this chapter and the ones to come, Ryder insists that the Doctor is overcome with the images of technological advancement rather than what is better for humanity. Ryder helps the doctor realize this after the narrow escape within the Labrynth when they find the actual key to the relic vault. Sacrifice and Beloved Hero After the events of Viktor thinking Katrina is dead after Knack defeating the likes of Katrina's Mech, Ryder goes down to save her before she is engulfed in lava. He does this knowing he might not make it out alive and lets the others attempt to board Viktor's airship to stop him before the Great Transformation takes effect. It is implied that he died after trying to save her; at the end of the game, he appears with a scar down his cheek and Katrina in his arms, walking towards Newhaven with the ashes of the volcano on his shoulders. Characteristics and traits Personality While sounding rather boastful at times, he does think ahead. He has enough technical know-how to build helpful platforms, to climb a wall and enough physical endurance to climb it without it. He also appears to be a bit of a flirt, at least to Katrina. Attire Like the doctor, he wears a blue shirt and brown pants, though both are lighter. He also wears fingerless gloves, and what appears to be a permanent rock-climbing strap around his thighs. There is also a strap hanging over his shoulder. Both his bracelet and belt buckle are white and green. Gallery Ryder.png|Rendered Character Art of Ryder for the first Knack. Ryder alongside Doctor Vargas.jpg|Ryder alongside Doctor Vargas within The Barren Wastes. Doctor Vargas, Ryder, and Lucas.jpg|Doctor Vargas, Ryder, and Lucas after dealing with the likes of Viktor Security within the Castle of Klan Viktor. Closeup of Ryder from Knack 2.png|Closeup of Ryder within the events of Knack 2. Ryder as he appears in Knack 2.jpg|Character Art of Ryder seen in Knack 2. Lucas and Ryder.jpg|Ryder and Lucas within the events of Knack 2. 2013-12-05-232905.jpg|Ryder carrying Katrina back to Newhaven after the defeat of the Final Guardian. 2013-12-05-232323.jpg|Ryder and Katrina in the aftermath of the desolation of the Great Transformation. Three Lone Humans.jpg|Doctor Vargas, Lucas, and Ryder within the Barren Wastes. Surrounded.jpg|Doctor Vargas. Viktor, and Ryder surrounded by Goblins within the events of Knack. See Also *Lucas *Doctor Vargas *Katrina Category:Characters Category:Characters in Knack 1 Category:Characters in Knack 2 Category:Protagonists